


5 Stars

by mariachiseoks



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Its A Pretty Ambiguous Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yeonjun plays too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiseoks/pseuds/mariachiseoks
Summary: Soobin always knew that Yeonjun liked to tease him. He didn't know how much he could take though. Especially when Yeonjun was always the one to get painfully up in his face.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	5 Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Has nothing to do about CL's hit song 5 Stars, I just kept playing it when writing this little fluffy one shot.
> 
> This is also my first and last attempt at writing a txt fic. I always see Yeonjun and Soobin teasing each other on twitter and wanted to write something really quick while I ignore my other fics! Like always! Please enjoy :)

Soobin has always been used to the way Yeonjun _acted_ towards him, or at least he thought so. It’s been a full year of casual hand holding, soft touches, intense bickering that surprises Soobin himself since he deems himself as a shy guy, the thigh pats where Yeonjun squeezes his thighs a little too tightly, and even those moments when Yeonjun says something that comes out way too suggestive. Those he got used to. He figured that was the type of person Yeonjun is. It is the type of person Yeonjun is and Soobin can’t say it bothers him because it doesn’t. One thing however, not so much. There are times when Yeonjun gets painfully in his face and looks him deep in the eyes, their soft brown eyes meeting for an intense gaze and Soobin feels all of reality melting slowly away from him. Yeonjun’s delicate lips hover way too close to his own and it seems as if they’re about to kiss, but they never do. Even after countless times and concrete outcomes, Soobin isn’t used to it. And he wonders what exactly goes through Yeonjun’s head to tease him like that.

Soobin doesn’t think today is his day. It’s been a long day with a brutal schedule and he wants nothing more than to lay down and let his bed engulf his body and send him into a deep slumber. He feels himself going in and out of sleep while Yeonjun is one row behind him wedged between Hueningkai and Beomgyu with all the energy in the world as he talks animatedly to Beomgyu. There’s certain words he picks up, such as: eyes, leaning, touch, and he thinks he might’ve heard missing, but he’s not paying too much attention. He’s more focused on resting.

“Right, Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun calls in a playful borderline flirtatious tone only he’s capable of doing.

Soobin doesn’t register what’s happening in time before he feels Yeonjun’s soft hand caressing the sides of his face and turning him slightly to look back. Their eyes lock immediately while Yeonjun slides his hand to the nape of Soobin’s neck. Soobin feels his mouth going dry and somehow blinking switched to manual as they hold their gaze. 

“When you want to kiss someone you hold them softly, lean in, say how you feel, and kiss them...right?” Each word down his checklist is said in a lower register as he closes the space in between them. Stopping when his tantalizing pink lips are mere centimeters away from Soobin’s. As per usual, Soobin is supposed to act like he’s going to kiss him back and Yeonjun will break away and act as if it was all a joke and they go back to normal.

But, there’s only so many jokes a longing heart can take. It might’ve been the sleep deprivation or the dread of the pending schedule tomorrow that put Soobin in a tolerate-no-nonsense mood. Right now he didn’t think Yeonjun was being fair. He wasn’t in the mood for his feelings to be played with. So, he decides to do something he knows will mess with the younger.

“Right,” Soobin smiles lazily. Within milliseconds he moves his lips forwards to connect with Yeonjun’s lips in a very chaste, if you could call it that, kiss. This time around Yeonjun wasn’t quick enough to move away. His hand retreats from the back of Soobin’s neck and takes refuge over his mouth. He covers his mouth in pure shock along with Beomgyu and Kai. Taehyun was fast asleep and didn’t see a thing luckily, but he knows how quick events travel within their circle. Especially things like this.

The shock doesn’t last very long since they’re all exhausted. Soobin tells them not to think about it too much since it was only a joke. Beomgyu and Kai nod in response. Yeonjun however, doesn’t say a thing. He’s leaning back into the seat in deep thought. Instead of paying attention to him, Soobin turns around and tries his best to find a comfortable position.

Soobin feels a wave of relief when he’s finally laying soundly in his bed. He might not have too much time to sleep before tomorrow’s schedule, but it is something and he won’t let good sleep time go to waste. He feels himself smiling as he clutches his body pillow closer and wraps his long body tightly in his blankets. Peace and sleep were finally his.

So he thought.

There’s a dip in the bed that causes him to stir from his slumber. It had only been a couple of minutes since he laid down to rest. Soobin sleeps on a twin sized mattress so there isn’t much space for the bed invader. He still hasn’t opened his eyes but he feels whoever is on his bed wrap their slender arm around his waist.

“Soobin-ah,” the imposter’s voice belongs to Yeonjun of course. “Are you awake?”

“I am now.” Soobin calls out lazily. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk about earlier…” Yeonjun says. Soobin finally opens his eyes. It’s really dark in his room minus the blue light emitting from the humidifier on his desk. He can trace the outline of Yeonjun’s head with his eyes and he can somewhat see the concerned look on Yeonjun’s face. He was afraid of this happening.

“I told you it was a joke and not to think much about it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep...but, why would you do that?”

“Why did I do that?” Soobin feels a nerve being struck in his body. “Why do you always tease me? You’re the one that always gets in my face, touches me, and says things that come off as flirting to me and you’re asking me why I did that? Choi Yeonjun...you really confuse me. I’m sorry for kissing you without you agreeing to it and that was really bad of me but I’m really sick of you teasing me…”

There’s a pause.

“I like you...and I know you don’t like me but I want you to stop getting in my face and pretending like you like me so I won’t fall for you even more. I know this is already going to make things awkward and I never meant to do that but I want you to know...please stop teasing me.”

Soobin feels better and awful at the same time when he gets what he wanted to say off his chest. Sure he might’ve made things awkward between them now, but, there’s always room to move past it.

“I—I never meant to make you feel that way or make you uncomfortable. Truth is...I like you too...but I’m so scared of what could happen and I don’t want to ruin anything. I get carried away when I tease you and trust me, I always want to hug, hold, and kiss you so bad but I always stop myself because I don’t want to lose you. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want to get selfish and let my feelings overtake me…” Yeonjun concludes.

Soobin doesn’t believe what he’s hearing. He thinks that he might actually be dreaming. His mouth is dry as he tries to think of a response, but nothing he deems as right comes to mind. Instead, he wraps an arm around Yeonjun and pulls him closer. Their legs are intertwined and their foreheads are rubbing against each other. Through the blue lights, Soobin locks eyes with Yeonjun and he feels reality slipping from them again. Yeonjun’s eyes plead as they move back and forth from Soobin’s eyes to his lips.

“I don’t want to ruin anything either...but, I want to kiss you. One real kiss can’t hurt right?” Soobin asks.

“I always knew you wanted to kiss me really bad,” Yeonjun tries to play it off.

“Hush,” Soobin says softly before closing the gap in between them. He closes his eyes when he finally feels Yeonjun’s soft pink lips on his own. The peck he did earlier didn’t nearly compare to the feeling he feels now as their lips brush smoothly against each other. There’s nothing hungry about their kissing. It’s all very soft and gentle as if they’re both trying hard not to hurt the other. Soobin always knew that Yeonjun had very kissable lips, but feeling them smack against his own proved his point. They kiss for another minute or so before Soobin breaks it first. Yeonjun gives him a final kiss on the cheek.

“Should I leave now and pretend this didn’t happen?” Yeonjun asks.

“No.” Soobin concludes with one last peck to Yeonjun’s lips. “Stay here for the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you want! Follow me on twitter @ksjsupremacy if you have any questions or recs lol I love to read fics and need some good ones.


End file.
